Selling Hogwarts
by deathlyhallows2012
Summary: Hogwarts School has a new headmaster, Professor Smith. This new headmaster wants to sell Hogwarts for a modern school. Can Harry and his friends save Hogwarts? Or will everyone lose a second home?
1. Prologue

Dumbledore gave up his post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to retire, and keep up with his family, whom he had ignored for so long. He appointed a new headmaster upon his departure, causing the students and staff to complain. The new headmaster was American, so the new food at Hogwarts turned from pork chops, Yorkshire pudding, and tea, to burgers, fries, and soda. The new headmaster hated the school, because it was so old. Then came the proposition.


	2. The Proposition

The new headmaster, Professor Smith, stepped up to Dumbledore's podium. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "I have an announcement to make. When Muggles see our school, they think it's dangerous, so they shouldn't continue to venture into our realm. However, the mayor, or leader, of this community has decided to build a hotel here. He knows about our magic, so I have agreed that if he keeps quiet, we will sell Hogwarts and go to a modern school."

A moment of silence passed. Then, a fifth year Ravenclaw cried, "Show us the new school before we agree to this!" Murmurs of agreement passed through the school, and suddenly more people were yelling, "Yeah! Show us!"

Professor Smith waved his hands, motioning for the students to quiet down. "Here is the new school!" he announced, showing them a picture of a modern building with posh style furniture and updated Muggle technology. The classrooms, too, were modernized, with iPads on every desk and swivel chairs for every student. The teachers gasped. The students were paralyzed.

"Cool!" a Slytherin cried. "Nice chairs!" Soon, other Slytherin's joined in. "Yeah! Love it! Can't wait to be outta this old dump!" they cried.

Another two sets of yells echoed through the room. "No! You can't do this! Hogwarts is our home!" The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were determined to be heard. The Hufflepuffs sat in the corner, unsure of what to do. Soon, however, they were touched by the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws' shouts, and joined in.

"SILENCE!" Professor Smith shouted. "If you don't want to move into this school," he said calmly, after everyone ceased their protests, "feel free to consult your parents and have them move you to either the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic or the Durmstrang School of Magic. And that is that. Now scurry along to your common rooms. You only have a week left in this school, anyways."


	3. The Plan

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs gathered together in the Room of Requirement. "We can't let them do this to us!" Hermione Granger cried. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"We need to come up with a plan," Susan Bones said. Everyone looked around uncertainly. "We can complain to Professor Dumbledore," a random Hufflepuff said in the back of the room.

"But Dumbledore's not in control of the school anymore," a Ravenclaw contradicted. The room fell silent again. "Why don't we just complain to Smith?" a fifth-year suggested, "No," Neville said, "he won't listen."

One of the first years was drawing in the corner because her sister made her come to the meeting. Once everyone had started talking amongst themselves, Ginny walked over to the little girl. "What's your name sweetie?" she inquired. "Emily," she replied.

"What are you doing, Emily?" she asked kindly. "Drawing and writing," the little girl responded. Ginny looked down, amused. She was drawing a picture of Professor Smith with fangs and lots of pimples. The students were throwing apples at him and shouting in her drawing. As she turned the picture around, there was writing that said:

_You can't take away our school!_

_We will fight until the end!_

Ginny gasped. She stole one glance at the rest of the group before shouting, "A protest!" Even the little girl was startled. Everyone stared. "What?" a Gryffindor asked.

"A protest! How could we have not thought of it before? We will all make signs and march together!" Ginny leaned down and flipped the girl's paper to the drawing side. She held it up. "And we will fight for our school!" She flipped it again to the other side. The crowd started to murmur.

"That's a great idea!"

"When should we do it?"

"Now! We should start now!"

"Well then let's get working!"

As people started to mill about, someone asked, "Where are the posters? And the markers?" His friend responded, "You idiot, we're in the Room of Requirement,"

"So?" he contradicted. His friend sighed and pointed to a poster and markers that had just magicked in front of them. "Whoa!" his friend smiled enthusiastically, "you're fast at running!" The other friend rolled his eyes and reached for the markers.

Once everyone was finished with their posters and had ammunition of rotten apples in their hands, they marched to the Great Hall, where the Slytherins and Professor Smith were perplexed as to why the others didn't show up to lunch. "Don't sell Hogwarts! Don't sell Hogwarts!" they chanted. The looks on the Slytherins' and the Headmaster's faces were priceless!

"Now, now, everyone just calm do-" Professor Smith was interrupted by a mass of rotten apples flying straight towards him. Soon, he learned to use charms to block the apples. "STOP!" he bellowed. The protesters froze. "That is enough," he said, calmly now. "Go back to your common rooms. I will give further instructions in the morning."


	4. The Week

The week was sort of a blur. Classes went on as usual, and all the protesters from the day before began to carry ammunition with them everywhere. Whenever they saw Smith, they would aim and fire. The Slytherins tried to shield each other, but were blasted out of the way by angry Ravenclaws who weren't afraid to use their wands. On Monday, Smith got a Howler and 20 different insults from various students. On Tuesday, students began to mutter amongst themselves and disappeared from the corridors in large amounts. By Wednesday, Professor Smith was sure that three of the four houses were planning something. He watched and waited. Even the staff had turned against him. Although he had made his best effort to hide it, Smith was sure that he had seen Professor Flitwick throw a thumbs-up at one of the apple-launching students. Professor McGonagall gave him cold nods in the corridors instead of saying hi, and even Professor Binns stopped floating to give him a hard look whenever Smith passed through the corridors. Thursday got worse. The evacuation of Hogwarts had been planned, and the apple throwing got more and more frequent. Whenever evacuators came into Hogwarts, they were sure to get an apple to the head. And since no protests had taken place through the week, Smith was sure Friday would be a mess. Turns out, Professor Smith was right.


	5. Showdown

Throughout the week, Professor Smith had been reporting to the evacuators about the events taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many of the protesters had been spying on Smith, and they knew exactly what he was doing. The final meeting of the protesters took place in the Room of Requirement.

"Okay, people," Oliver Wood began, "this is it. The big one." "The one we've all been waiting for," the Weasley twins and Harry recited. Oliver gave them a look, and then continued, "We need to get this right. We know that Smith knows, so we need to be stealthy and have skill. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

Ron stepped up. "We would also like to thank Emily for giving us this idea." He pointed to the first year, Emily. She blushed and hid behind her sister, who patted her on the head. "Let's go already!" a Ravenclaw yelled. "CHARGE!" a Gryffindor bellowed. The group rushed to the door yelling and waving signs.

As Smith walked through Hogwarts, things seemed very quiet. Almost too quiet. He snooped around, and wasn't able to find a single thing. Finally, he went up to the students' dorms. Then he saw it. Standing in front of their designated dorms, students were waving signs and yelling : "We love Hogwarts! Don't take it away!" The evacuators were desperately trying to push through the crowd and get the students' luggage. Due to the fact that they couldn't use their wands, this task was very difficult. The Slytherins were also holding signs that read:

_We love the new school!_

_Don't deprive us of it!_

The Ravenclaws were holding signs that read:

_Don't sell Hogwarts!_

_It's like selling our memories!_

_We have learned so much magic that will keep us educated for life here!_

For the Gryffindors:

_Don't sell Hogwarts!_

_We will never have a better school!_

_NEVER!_

And for the Hufflepuff's posters:

_Please don't do this!_

_Hogwarts is our home!_

_We will fight until the end!_

Once Smith witnessed the scene, he knew what to do. He sent a patronus to the Board of Governors, also sending a pensieve of these events. They replied back saying urgently that they will arrive at the scene.

"Professor Smith, there are people at the door," Professor McGonagall informed. Smith hurried down. "Thank you, Professor," he said to McGonagall. She gave him a cold nod. "Finally, you're here!" Smith exclaimed. "Here is where the chaos is taking place."

The Board walked in smartly and began to climb the staircases to the "floor of commotion", as Smith had named it. When they reached the top, the Board members' faces were of true horror. Quickly, however, they wiped that expression off. "SILENCE!" the chief member shouted. "Considering all the commotion that you have made," he gestured towards the protesters, "we will," he paused, "decide on whether to sell Hogwarts or not." The protesters began to cheer, waving their posters and yelling thanks. Professor Sprout led the men to an empty classroom, while the cheers continued outside. Thousands of people were standing outside of the classroom, waving signs and stating their reasons as to why or why not Hogwarts should be sold. Some of the teachers joined the party, making their own signs.

"Why did you not use magic?" Professor Flitwick asked as he joined the masquerade. "Well, some Ravenclaw researched that hand-made Muggle signs are more effective to the wizarding community," Harry yelled. Professor Flitwick nodded and grabbed a marker.

After what seemed like hours of tireless waiting, a board member stepped out of the room. A hush fell over the crowd, leaving Crabbe and Goyle still cheering. After a moment or two, when they realized that everyone had stopped, they lowered their signs and looked sheepishly around.

"Ahem," the board member cleared his throat, "we have reached a verdict." The entire corridor was silent. "We have agreed," he paused, "to not sell Hogwarts Sch-" Before he could finish, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs broke out into loud cheering and hugging, while the Slytherins sulked in the corner.

"Good job," Professor Smith complemented Harry. "Thanks," Harry responded. Then, Professor Smith's face began to bubble. "Professor?" Harry asked worriedly. His face kept bubbling, and people started to gather around. When his face was finished bubbling, Dumbledore stood there with a bottle of Polyjuice Potion. "Good job, students," he said to the amazed crowd, "you have passed my test."


End file.
